


Not For The World

by AgentMayhem



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulvary - Freeform, F/M, Family Feels, Father's Day, Gen, One Shot, Other, Some angst, mama may, papa phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMayhem/pseuds/AgentMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything came together and it was better than he could have ever imagined. Being the third Sunday of June had nothing to do with it... well maybe a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not For The World

Coulson sat at his desk and flexed his new hand. Thanks to Stark and co. and the technology that created the Vision he now was sporting a state of the art new, 100% functioning limb. He was still learning how to use it and he was very clumsy with it but who could complain? There was a knock at his door so he called them in. Skye came in with her hands behind her back as she came to stand in front of his desk.

"Skye." He nodded a greeting and waved for her to have a seat but she shook her head no.

At Coulson's soft frown she spoke "Don't worry I am not here with bad news... well I hope. I just... here." She pulled a light blue envelope from behind her back and thrust it towards him.

Once he took the envelope from her hand she played with the hem of her shirt and looked at her feet. He was careful to open the envelope, he still didnt have control of his left hand strength. With minimal wrinkles he managed to pull a card out and smirked at the image of Captain America and the rest of the Avengers with the words 'Not all heroes have super powers or wear capes...", he opened the card to finish reading "Mine wears a suit. Happy Father's Day!" At the bottom Skye signed her name. He cleared his throat to keep from getting too emotional.

Skye must have read the gesture wrong because she pulled the card back "It was a dumb idea... let's just forget this happened"

She had just reached the door when his common sense kicked in "Skye wait!"

The younger agent turned to face him "I know I screwed everything up! Everything I ever dreamed about I had  all along.  I was just too blind to see it.  Then Cal and Jaiying came along and filled my head with false love and promises and stories..."

"Skye..."

"No. I wanted what they were offering so bad that I turned my back on you without... I... I fought May..." Skye's eyes began to water "I screwed everything up. So I get it if you don't feel the same way anymore. I get it if you hate me."

Couslon watched as Skye wiped a stray tear and his heart broke. He stood up and made his way to her and pulled her into his arms and began she crying without holding back.

"I'm so sorry AC"

He rubbed small circles on her back with his left hands and his right smoothed her hair "You have nothing to be sorry for. No one blames you Skye"

She let out a snort "You lost your hand"

"I got a new one."

"May left." She let out a sad cry.

He held her tighter "She'll be back."

"No. She hates me now..."

"Never. She lo..."

"What? Loves me?" She snorted again "yeah right. She hates me more than ever now. "

"She doesn't."

"Jemma..."

"Will get better." His heart ached at the thought of the young scientist who was still withdrawn from her time in the rock.

Coulson pulled back far enough to look her in the eyes "Stop blaming yourself Skye. No one blames you."

She nodded and he shook his head "No. Say it."

Skye mumbled her response as another tear fell.

"Louder."

The tone in his voice left room for argument "It's not my fault"

"Again"

"It's not my fault."

"Again."

"It's not my fault." She said again with more confidence.

He pulled her back in for hug and she wrapped her arms around his back "Thank you for never turning your back on me.. even when I didn't do the same"

"Nothing you do will ever make me stop caring for you Skye."

"I hated the name Daisy" she mumbled

"Well that's good cause you're my Skye"

She gave him watery smile as she pulled back with a small laugh.

"Can I have my card back?" He asked with a smirk.

She held out the wrinkled card, he took and put it so it stood up on his shelf right next to his Capt. America memorabilia "Perfect."

"You don't have to do that."

"It looks good there."

Skye shook her head "No, I mean pretend your okay with..." She stopped talking and shifted "you just don't okay?"

Coulson let out a sigh and flexed his left hand, a new habit of his "I never thought kids were in the books for me but then I put this team together and everything changed."

"You are kinda team dad and May is team Mom" her eyes widened "but don't tell her I said that"

"Your secret is safe with me"

Skye walked over and gave Coulson a hug "Thank you."

He returned the embrace with a smirk "It's not the worst secret I have kept..."

She shook her head against his chest "No, I mean for being you and being my... pseudo dad"

Without thinking he kissed the top of her head "Well I couldn't have asked for a better pseudo kid"

When Skye finally stepped back she shoved her hands in her pockets "Well I told Fitz we could have a game night so..."

"Have fun. Try to actually enjoy yourself and remember what I said"

"I will"

Coulson leaned against his desk "Good cause if I find out your blaming yourself again you're grounded"

Skye knew he was trying to lighten the mood so she rolled her eyes "Yes daaaddd"

He watched her leave the room with a small smile and looked back over his shoulder to the card sitting on his shelf as his smile grew.

"Dad? That's new"

Coulson nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard May speak. He turned to see her standing in the secret passage he had left from weeks before. 

"I got a card and everything"

May closed the passage and perched on the desk beside him.

"Have a good time with Andrew?"

"Fishing."

"He took you fishing?"

May raised an eyebrow "You're fishing."

"Right. None of my business" he took in her appearance; she looked relaxed, her skin was glowing from being sun kissed and her hair was framing her face. God he missed her.

"Andrew took me to the Bahamas," Coulson tried to look happy for her but that didn't mean his heart didn't ache "to meet his wife and new son. Cute kid. Speaking of kid... Barton had another one, Nate."

It took a moment to process what she had just admitted to him. Wife and new son. When he met her eyes she was smirking.

It took a split second to make his decision  and he wasted no time when he leaned in and was met half way by May. The kiss was long over due and quickly began to escalate. He stood without breaking contact and moved so that he was between her knees, he brought one hand to the back of her neck and the left gripped her hip as he pulled her close against him, a little harder than planned.  He let out a soft grunt as she yelped when their bodies collided. Coulson gave her a sheepish grin and shrugged "Sorry. Don't have complete control ov..."

He didn't get a chance to finish before May connected her lips to his. She let a small mewl and began loosening his tie and pulling his shirt from his pants. Her ankles locked behind him as he began to kiss his way down her neck. When he hit her pressure point the buttons of his shirt went flying in all directions. He paused and tossed her another goofy smile when she blushed his lips crashed to hers again. His shirt found its way to the floor and his hand found its way under Mays top.

They were both so intuned with one another they didn't hear the door open.

"Oh my God!" 

Both Agents looked to the door to a beet red Skye covering her eyes backing out of the room. 

"OMG!" And a squeeked out "welcome back" Was all that was heard as she closed the door.

Coulson and May met eyes before May began to snicker which turned into full on laughter.

"I'm glad you think traumatizing our daughter is hilarious" he had a mock frown on his face as he began putting his shirt back on.

May continue laugh until his words hit her "Our?"

Coulson nodded blew a puff of air from his cheeks when he couldn't button his dress shirt for lack of buttons "I liked this shirt"

May stayed quiet and ran a hand through her hair.

Coulson noticed she was too quiet so he stood closer to her and put a finger under her chin "What's the matter?"

"You said 'our daughter'"

"You caught that huh?"

"Skye doesn't need me anymore."

Coulson held in his sigh "You're wrong.  She needs you more than ever 'Lin"

May's features were skeptical but she nodded anyways and tugged his tie so he was eye level with her before pressing soft kiss to his lips.

There was loud knock at the door "Hey if you two have finished snogging like teenagers there is a game night a foot" Hunter didn't wait for an answer before walking away but you could hear Skye whining about never entering a room without knocking again.

Coulson let his forehead rest against Mays "Kids."

She pressed another kiss his lips then slid off his desk and smoothed out her shirt "Can't live with them, wouldn't want to live without them"

He nodded in agreement then frowned "Where are you going?"

May rolled her eyes and crossed her arms and said in the most obvious tone "Game night"

He looked to where May had been sitting on his desk to where she was standing now "I think I'll like our game more" 

She titled her head and lifted her signature brow "I promise I'll make it up to you... at length."

He had no doubt in his mind that Melinda May would do just that when the kids had all gone to bed. 'Kids' his heart flittered at the thought.

"Stop grinning like a fool. Come on"

He hadn't realized a smile appeared on his face but he didn't care; for the first time in a long while everything was as it should be.

He quickly changed his shirt and followed May out to the common room where Fitzsimmons, Bobbi and Hunter along with Skye were all waiting for him. A game of Scrabble in the table waited to be played as everyone got situated. 

Laughter filled the room as Fitz begged Skye to finally come clean about the whipped cream prank. Coulson slung his arm over May's shoulder and she leaned her head against him and she tried not to smile. 

There it was again, his heart stuttered. Skye leaned against his legs from her spot on the floor and pouted "AC tell him it wasn't me!"

Fitz tossed a pretzel at the brunette "May tell her to stop denying it!"

The older agent held in her smirk and put hand on Skye's head "If Skye said she didn't do it then she didn't do it and don't throw food. It's not nice"

Skye looked over and Fitz and stuck out her tongue until May bopped her on the head and Coulson added "Niether is that."

"But..."

"Not buts." They said in unison 

"FINNNNNEEEE" Skye tossed a mocking glare up at her elders before settling on taking her turn. Jemma told Skye 'awesomesauce' wasn't a playable word and the bickering began again. Coulson shook his head and let it fall back on the couch as a chorus of 'Coulsons' filled his ears. May nudged his shoulder and when he looked at her she smirked "Happy Father's Day"

He grinned and began sorting out the debacle before him with little protests from the younger agent's. Oh yeah, this was his mismatched family that was somehow made for eachother and he wouldn't trade for it the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little something that came to me on Father's Day. Would have posted sooner but I was too busy celebrating the important man in my life who stepped to the plate when my dad couldn't.


End file.
